Season 15: Part 5/Transcript
Part 5. (The heroes are sitting in the base while Holly tends to their injuries.) David: We need to come up with something quickly! We keep sitting here, Hexxus will destroy FernGully and everyone in it! Brody: That's true.... Well, we never got the chance to use the Ninja Fusion Star.... David: But he's gonna be in a highly gas-powered machine. That method could potentially cause the thing to blow with everyone in it. There's still two civilians in there. (The alarm goes off.) Mick: Attack near Downtown. David: But... Hexxus is in the forest.... This is something we can't ignore though! (The heroes leave the Safehouse. In downton. a lion type monster, known as Drillion, arrives.) Drillion: Time to scream!!! (Drillion is on the move.) Drillion: You know the drill! (Someone, known as Viera, Princess of the Lion Galaxy, arrives.) Viera: Drillion! Lay everything to waste! When the pitiful Rangers arrive, deliver them to their doom! Drillion: WATCH THIS!!! (Drillion drills a couple of holes in a car. The car explodes. Drillion then throws a motorcycle.) Drillion: HEADS UP!!! (The bike explodes. He then starts to destroy every vehicle in his path.) Drillion: I bet that got their attention! (The heroes arrive.) Daniel: Not so fast, Furball!!! Drillion: Rangers! Finally! Preston: So, you think you can beat us and win Galaxy Warriors, huh?! Brody: Well, we got news for you: It ain't gonna happen! Drillion: In behalf of the Lion Galaxy, let me introduce you to... your destruction! (Drillion blasts at the heroes. They jump out of the way and begin to charge. They try to attack, but Drillion is too powerful and hits them harder. Drillion prepares to blast them again.) Brody: Deflect his blast! (Drillion fires, but the Rangers deflect the blast, which hits the balcony Viera is standing on.) Brody: Let's go! (The heroes start to charge again, but Sarah sees Viera falling.) Sarah: Oh no! That person's falling!! (Sarah uses her Element Star's Forest Vines to catch Viera.) Sarah: Yes!! (Sarah goes to check on her.) Sarah: Are you okay? Viera: Why did you save me? Sarah: Because that's what Power Rangers do! (Viera gets up and approaches Drillion.) Viera: '''Drillion! Stop the battle! '''Drillion: But Princess Viera! They're at my mercy! Viera: DRILLION! Stop! Drillion: Yes, my Princess. (The two teleport out. Sarah meets up with the rest of the heroes.) David: Who was that lady? What's with the kick ass armor? Calvin: I think he called her "Princess Viera". Sarah: I save her, but I didn't know she was an enemy. Daniel: At least she halted that dumb furball. Let's get back to base and find out where Hexxus is. (The heroes are seen inside the Safehouse. They look at the screen and see that Hexxus is nearing FernGully.) Cal: The Leveler is getting closer. Crysta and her fairies are in imminent danger! Where's David? Brody: He's with Juniper Montage. I'll call him. (At the park, David and Juniper Montage are seen speaking.) David: So... How's everything been after... what happened? Juniper: Heh. Everything's different, but I'm okay. And... I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier. You seem like a nice guy. David: Well, that's what happens when you end up traveling the Multi-Universe, and in space. (A lady arrives in a green coat.) ???: Do you two know where the Order is based here? David: Order? Which one? ???: Order of the Just. David: Never heard of them. ???: Are you sure you don't? I just need to know something from them. Juniper: You might find them at the mall. (Looking very bummed about the mall) (Seeing Juniper's expression, the lady tackles Juniper.) David: Hey!! HEY HEY HEY HEY!!! ???: You were the woman that attacked the Canterlot Mall! David: Let go of her! She did, but she learned from it. She just need a friend! ???: You didn't punish her?! David: No! Not everyone needs punishment. They just need help. (The lady helps Juniper Montage up. Juniper puts her glasses on and hugs the lady as a sign of forgiveness. Juniper's watch beeps.) Juniper: I have to go. (To David) We should definately do this again. David: Sounds great. (Juniper leaves) ???: She seems different from what I heard. David: We gave her friendship. She needed it. ???: From where I come from, I was tought that "Might makes right.". But... deep down, I always thought that was never true. I guess, as the Princess of the Lion Galaxy, I should be just like you. (David becomes supicious, and then learns the lady is actually Princess Viera.) David: Wait... YOU! YOU'RE PRINCESS VIERA!!! Viera: Yes. I am Princess Viera. But this time, I'm not going to destroy you! I came here to prove myself by destroying you, but you and your friends prove that kindness is the best way. David: I don't believe you. Viera: This is hard, I know. But if you give me a chance to help you like you helped me, you won't be sorry. (Someone arrives. It's Catherine Carter.) Catherine: Well. Looks like her majesty of the Lion Galaxy is here. You've become weak! (Catherine sends a blast of psychic energy at David, but Viera jumps in front and saves David. The blast bounces back to Catherine. Viera is unhurt.) Catherine: WHAT?! WHAT IS THAT ARMOR MADE OUT OF?!! David: You saved me, Viera! Viera: Just as your friend Sarah saved me! Catherine: Enjoy your stay here, Princess!! IT WON'T LAST!!! (Teleports out) (David's Ninja Comm goes off.) David: Yeah? Brody: Hexxus is on the move! We need to go now! David: On it! (David leaves. Later, Princess Viera is seen flying in her Lion Ship. She ends up flying over Catherine's home. A laser is fired numerous times at the Lion ship.) Viera: You can't destroy the Lion Ship!! (The ship is hit. In FernGully, Crysta witnesses the ship heading for ground. Viera ends up crash landing the ship just outside FernGully. She is seen walking away from the crash site.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Transcripts